


Killing the orange juice man

by DeadInsideIdiot



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadInsideIdiot/pseuds/DeadInsideIdiot
Summary: nagito kills the orange juice man.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Killing the orange juice man

**Author's Note:**

> TW Knife/Gore  
> i just wrote this on a whim and asked one of my friends for a scenario and wrote this.

Nagito kOm said "me stab me" and killed orang juice man with knife and stabby stab and blood was p i n k woHoo. class trial nagito be lyin why he fukin lyin....... nagito gets away with it yay? welp whOOps


End file.
